Masturbation
by Demena-x
Summary: Mikayla has a problem... her mom catches her solving it. Mitchie/Mikayla Demena Demi/Selena etcetcetc.. my longest one-shot


**So, shocking, here's another Alex/Mitchie fic (: It's got no storyline, and is completely pointless. But I felt like it :)**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer… ii own nothing, but if I did… Disney would be rated M ;)**

_**Alex's POV.**_

I don't know why I do it, no, scratch that, I do know why I do it. I do it because I get horny easily, the slightest thing will trigger it off. It's a problem I have, and there's only ever one way to fix it, and that is by locking myself in my bedroom, and shoving my hand down my pants and girl-boxers. Yes, I'm talking of course, about masturbation. I don't know how it happens, one minute, I'm fine, then I see Mitchie, and every five minutes I'm running out to the bathroom, and then there's other times when there's nothing to set it off, I just get a throbbing between my legs and it needs tending to. She noticed that I run out constantly, but I cant help it, at first it was a want, a desire, but soon enough, it became a need, a need of relief. But hey, what are you gonna do about it? I'll tell you what, nothing, because the only person I want to do anything about it is Mitchie, and since I'm to shit scared to tell her, I just get the next best person to _fix_ my _problem._ Myself.

So I was sitting in my room, watching TV, it was about 10.00, my mom was in bed, my dad was away at a sandwich convention thingy, Max was at a sleepover, and Justin was at the library, they were having a sleepover there, for all the nerds that have no lives, where they can be rebels and stay up all night, no, wait for it… READING! Dun dun dun…

An advert came on for sun-tan lotion, and there were girls in bikinis, hot girls I might add, applying sun-cream to each other, and then, as expected, I felt a familiar throbbing between my legs. I closed my eyes, checking to see if it would just go away, but it didn't, so I did what I usually did, I sat up against my pillows, and undid the button to my skinny jeans, then I pulled the zipper down, and pulled them down to my ankles.

Then I pulled my SpongeBob girl boxers (What? I'm in touch with my inner child,) down to meet my jeans, and roughly thrust my hand inside myself, beginning the usual pleasure. I pumped in and out, in and out, getting harder and faster each time. It felt so good.

I couldn't hold in my moans of pleasure, a loud one escaped my throat, and then I heard a bang from my moms room, I knew I'd woken her up with my moans, but I couldn't stop, I was so close to climaxing, that I couldn't bring my hand back out of me. I didn't hear any other sound from my moms room, so I assumed she'd gone back to sleep. I tried my best to conceal my moans, so they came out as whimpers', that sounded kind of like I was crying.

_**Theresa's POV.**_

I was woken up by a loud moan from Alex' room, I got out of bed and knocked my TV remote off my nightstand, causing a loud bang. I picked it up, and got my dressing gown from the back of my door. I put It on, and walked out of my room. I walked down the hall to Alex' room, I listened against the door for a minute, and it sounded like she was crying, and of course, I wanted to know what had upset my baby girl, so I opened the door and stepped in. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

My baby girl was sitting on her bed, with her pants and boxers at her ankles, with her right hand… up her… moaning… Masturbating.

Apparently she hadn't noticed me come in, Her hand was getting faster and faster, then I heard her mutter Mitchie's name, I knew she liked Mitchie, but I didn't know she liked her that much.

_**Alex's POV.**_

I was so close… my walls were tightening around my hand, and I was finding it hard to move about inside my self. Then I felt it. The relief I craved, I released my juices over everything, my bed sheets, my boxers and pants, my hand, and the bottom of my tee. Then I heard a gasp.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo!" Said my mom in an angry, but calm voice. _Oh shit. The worst possible time my mom could've come into my room without knocking._

"Mom!" I said, unsure of what to say, her expression was blank, completely unreadable. She didn't look mad, but she didn't look to pleased. She just looked like it hadn't hit her yet, like she was still trying to work out what I was doing. Then I remembered that she didn't knock. "Why the fuck didn't you knock?! Who the fuck do you think you are?! Coming in my room, without knocking!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, you're the only one that's been _cuming_ in your room." She said. My mouth dropped open in the horror that she said that too me, I wanted to burst out laughing, but I knew it probably wasn't the right time, considering the circumstances. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Go to sleep." She said, as she shut my bedroom door, I looked down, and realised that my pants were still at my ankles, and my hand was still on my private area, I fell back onto my back, and my head hit my pillow, I pulled my pants up, and my boxers, and wiped my hand on my bed sheets. I watched TV for about 5 minutes, before I got that feeling again.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me." I said, as I pulled my pants back down to my ankles, and began the process I had earlier been caught doing.

"Alex! I can hear that! Get to sleep!" My mom called from the other room, I rolled my eyes and carried on.

"I- I'm almost… DONE!" I yelled, and then screamed the last word, as my juices flowed out of me for the 2nd time that night. Then I lay down and closed my eyes, praying to god that I could get to sleep before I got the urge to fuck myself again. Thankfully, it worked, and sleep took over me.

_**Theresa's POV**_

I woke up at 9.00 am the next morning, as the memories of what I'd seen the night before came flooding back to me… my 15 year old daughter, pleasuring herself, thinking about Mitchie. No matter what I did, I couldn't get the image out of my head, so I decided to go downstairs and make some coffee, then go and have a talk with the girl in question.

I made two coffee's, and carried them carefully upstairs, I knocked on her door, but got no answer, so I knocked louder. I heard movement from inside, and then about a minute later, Alex opened the door, looking really tired, without a word, she went and sat on her bed, and grabbed a magazine off her nightstand. She flipped through the pages as I sat on the end of her bed.

_**Alex's POV.**_

My mom was sitting on the end of my bed, and I was sitting pretending to be reading a magazine, hoping she would leave because I was 'busy', but of course, she didn't. She handed me one of the mugs of coffee, and I put my magazine down to accept it with a shy smile, she offered one back, then expected me to speak, but of course I didn't, because what the fuck am I supposed to say?

She realised that I wasn't going to say anything, and decided to speak first instead. "Alex, last night… what were you doing?" She asked, _Oh my god, as if you don't know_. I swear, sometimes, she tries to embarrass me. I stayed silent for a while, then decided to answer her, with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Oh, well, last night, I saw an advert for sun cream, and there were incredibly hot girls in bikini's rubbing it on each other, I got horny over it, and started to fuck myself to relieve the sensation I was having. Happy?" I asked, and her face was a complete picture, I'm serious, the colour drained from it, and her mouth nearly hit the floor, it was hilarious, seriously.

"Erm… okay… does… does that mean that you've had sex with Mitchie?" she asked… _what the fuck?! Why the hell does she think Mitchie, of all people._ She must have saw the shocked expression on my face, because she carried on. "Because you moaned her name before you… let it all out."

"No! and shit! You heard that?! Fuck!" I said, she gave me a stern Watch-your-language look, and I gave her a sorry look.

"Yeah, Alex… have you had sex with anyone?" She asked. I shook my head 'no', She nodded once, and we were silent for a while, drinking the rest of our coffee.

"Mom… I don't know what's wrong with me, It's every five minutes when I'm with Mitchie, I have to run to the bathroom to sort myself out, and it's not just when I'm with Mitchie. It happens _all_ the time, for no reason, I don't understand it. Do you think there's something wrong with me?" I asked embarrassed. No-body knew about my little masturbation problem, and I wanted to keep it that way. And especially no-body knew how often I needed it. She looked at me weirdly, then the glint in her eyes turned into sympathy.

"Honey, I don't think you have a problem, you may be a little sexually frustrated, but you don't have a problem, there's nothing wrong with you." She said, offering me a smile, which I returned.

"But, just because you know, doesn't mean I'm gonna be able to stop doing it, because it's gone past being a want, it's a need now, I need something to pleasure me, and this is the best thing to do that." I explained, and she nodded with an understanding smile.

"All right, but, maybe a bit quieter, yeah?" She asked, and I giggled, and agreed. "Okay, I'm gonna go downstairs and make breakfast, do you want anything?" she asked, and I shook my head no. Once she'd left, I lay back down, and sleep took over me again.

I Woke up to the sound of my door being banged, and my name being called, I noticed the voice as Mitchie's. I sat up and quickly checked myself in the mirror, and went to my door to answer it. I opened it to see her smirking at me.

"Hey there, my horny best friend." She said, as she burst out laughing. I was confused, I didn't know what the hell she was talking about. "Your mom told me about your little problem. You filthy little shit." _Oh my god! I am going to kill her._

"I… erm… what did she say, exactly?" I asked, hoping that Mouthy McTellsalot hadn't mentioned that most of the time it was because of Mitchie.

"When I came here, she said you were still asleep, so I sat in the living room with her whilst I waited for you…"

_**Mitchie's POV**_

_**Flashback**_

_I knocked to door and Theresa answered, she smiled at me, and told me to come in, then she said Alex was still asleep, I'll never understand how that girl can sleep so much. We went and sat on the couch whilst I waited for the sleeping beauty to wake up… oh that she is, she is a sleeping beauty. She's my sleeping beauty, she just doesn't know it yet._

"_Mitchie, can I ask you something?" Theresa asked me, as if she was scared._

"_Yeah, sure you can." I said._

"_Have you ever, you know… masturbated?" She asked. Okay, random much. That's pretty personal… not that I have… except for that one time when I saw Alex completely naked, 'cause her bikini fell off after she went on the diving board in my pool. Luckily my parents were both at work, so it was just her and me._

"_Erm… once… why?" I asked, her facial expression softened when she heard that I had, and I still wanted to know why she wanted to know._

"_Last night… I caught Alex doing that, and then this morning I asked her about it, and she said that it happens to her all the time, that she doesn't just want to do it, she needs to, so I was just wondering if everyone gets it." She said, I thought about it… it was a little weird that it happens all the time, but still…_

"_No, I… I don't know, maybe you should get her sex therapy or something? It might help." I suggested, she thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "Or you could be supportive, you know, maybe get her a lock for her door or something, and I dunno, some porn and stuff, it'll probably only last till she gets laid." I said, as if I was casually talking to a mate or something, Theresa always told me I could talk to her as a mate, you know swearing and stuff. _

"_I… I dunno, if that's a good idea… but… it could help if she is sexually frustrated… You know what? Yeah, that's a good idea." She said._

"_Right, erm… I'm gonna… go wake Alex up." I said, as I got up and left, I knocked on Alex' door a few times, then she answered, looking beautiful as ever, but I just smirked at her._

_**End Flashback**_

I told her everything that was said, except from my suggestion of supporting her. And the fact that I'd masturbated before… over her. I figured it was in my best interest to leave them out. I didn't wanna lose her. She was the only person that ever stuck up for me in school when the kids were taking the piss out of me being gay. She then ended up suffering the same abuse from the kids after they found out she was too. We both told our parents what was going on, and my mom and dad pulled me out of school, and got us both a home-schooling teacher, in return for free subs for life.

"I can't believe she told you…" she said as she sat back on her bed, and pulled the pillow over her face, screaming into it. I sat by her and pulled the pillow away from her face, she just tried to pull it back up, but when she realised that I wasn't letting her, she lay on her stomach.

"Hey, Alex, come on, it's okay, loads of kids do it, you just… happen to do it a lot, it's nothing to be ashamed of." I said, rubbing her back, she seemed to calm down a little, as she looked up and looked into my eyes.

_**Alex' POV.**_

I looked into Mitchie's eyes. Then I felt that feeling again, I looked at my alarm clock, we'd been together for 10 minutes… this was a record, I'd never lasted that long around her before.

"Erm… Mitch?" I asked, looking towards the bathroom door.

"You gotta go sort yourself out now, don't you?" she asked laughing. I nodded sheepishly and she just laughed harder. "Go." She said, and I nodded and quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I sat on the floor, and shoved my hand down my pants, _Oh Mitchie… if only you knew you were the reason for this…_

………………………………………………………………………………………

A few days later, and everything was fine, Mitchie hasn't mentioned my masturbation, neither has my mom, my dad gets back tonight, and my mom says she has to tell him, 'cause he's my dad and he 'has a right to know', I fought with her, telling her it was none of his business, but she of-course, played the 'You-wouldn't-be-here-without-him-so-he-has-a-right-to-know' card. So there we are, sitting on the couch at 10.00 AM, waiting for My Tutor, who comes at 12. we were watching TV when the door bell rang. My mom got up to answer it, straight away, I thought the worst, or what I thought was the worst.

"Oh, Man, Ryan's early, that means to extra hours of 'learning'" I said, using air quotations around the word 'learning', My mom just opened the door, and to my surprise it was the delivery guy. He handed mom a box, and she signed for it, he left after she tipped him.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked, she smiled and put the box on the coffee table in front of us.

"I got you a present…" she said, as she pulled the tape off the box, and I gasped when I saw what was in it. _This_ was the worst thing that could've been at the door.

"Right, I know you need to… you know… so I decided I'm gonna help, I ordered you… A rubber mat, so instead of me washing your sheets, you can just wipe it down… A bunch of porn Magazines… some Viagra… a Vibrator, which is rechargeable… Erm… There's some DVD's as well… And there's some hand wipes for when you're done." She said, as she pulled each thing out of the box. If I wasn't so mortified that my mother was buying all this for me, I would probably have been really happy and ran to my room, but as I said, I was mortified that my _mother_ of all people had brought me this.

"Mom, erm… thanks an' all, it's all gonna come in real handy, but… what kind of mother buys there underage daughter sex toys, and porn and stuff?" I asked, I don't know why, because I didn't want her to suddenly see sense and take it all off me.

"I don't wanna stop you doing what you need to, 'cause then you'll just push me away, and resent me, so even though your underage, it's what you need to do. But, there is one condition…" Oh great, there's always a condition. "…I want you to promise that you'll talk to me… about anything. It seems I'm always catching you doing stuff, not you telling me. I caught you when you were smoking, and you know I wasn't mad, I just helped you quit. I caught you out on the whole 'lesbian' thing, because you're girlfriend thought we knew, and I wasn't mad about that. I caught you when you were sneaking out of the house to go get your lip pierced, which I would've let you get done anyway, I only stopped you because you were sleeping behind my back. I caught you wh…" I decided to cut her off.

"Mom, I get it, you caught me doing a lot of stuff. I don't need a list. Yes, I promise to tell you, now can I go put this stuff in my room?" I asked, she nodded, and I quickly put it all back in the box, then carried it into my room. I looked around for somewhere to hide it, I mean, I didn't want max or Justin finding it… or using it… eww.

I put it under my bed, by the edge so I could reach it quickly and easily in a horny emergency. Then I turned my TV on. I flipped through all the channels but there was nothing on, so I thought… _What's the harm?_ I grabbed the box from under my bed, and pulled out the rubber mat and lay it on my bed, then I got one of the films… _Naughty school girls_. It had a picture of a girl in incredibly slutty school uniform, and one in a just as slutty teachers outfit, with a whip. _Interesting…_, Then I got the vibrator.

I put the DVD in my player, and waited for it to start. As soon as the opening credits ended, I switched the vibrator on, and oh god, it was better than when I do it myself, a hell of a lot better.

Oh my god, I didn't know that I could actually do it that many times in a row, I didn't even know it was possible, and as well… I have a new favourite film. It was only on for an hour and twenty minutes, so I still had half an hour before Ryan got here to teach me. I decided to go watch TV with my mom again. She was still in the living room, watching something on TV, I went and sat by her, and she smirked at me.

"So… what movie did you watch?" she asked, I told her, and she carried on. "Was it any good for turning you on?" She asked and I nodded again. "And the vibrator… that works?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's great…"

"Did you wipe the mat and vibrator after you'd finished?" she asked, like It was a casual thing, like when I was 5, and she'd always check I'd brushed my teeth before I went to school.

"Yes Mom… now can we _please_ stop talking about this?" I asked, she nodded, and carried on watching TV.

………………………………………………………………………………

Well that was the most boring session of tutoring in the history of ever. At least now I get to go see Mitchie for the next couple of hours. Her mom has a rule. Since she pays for both our tutors, we have to do all our homework, and show it to her when she gets back, otherwise, Mitchie gets grounded for a week. So we do our homework together, then do something in her big, posh house.

I knocked her door, and Lucas, her door man answered it. He let me in, and I went upstairs to find Mitchie, who was in her room, sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap. I knocked her door, and she called me in.

"Oh, hey Alex. How much homework did Ryan give you for tonight?" she asked as she closed her laptop screen, and patted the bed next to her for me to sit there. I sat next to her and emptied my folder onto the bed.

"It's… two sheets of Math, a sheet for English, An essay for world history, and some wizard homework, but I'll do that later since I gotta learn a new spell, and you can't really help me with that. What about you?" I asked, she looked at her nightstand and grabbed the homework off it, she flicked through the pile reading out what she had.

"Right, we'd best get started, I'll call Jo and get her to bring us up some popcorn and soda." She said as she pressed the buzzer next to her bed, and told Jo to bring the snacks up.

I took our homework to the floor, and grabbed two pens off Mitchie's desk. She sat next to me, and we both started it, laughing and talking about random stuff. The popcorn and Soda came, and we drank and ate that. After we'd been doing our homework for an hour and a half we were both finished, it took me longer than Mitchie, because I had to run out every 5 minutes and lock myself in her bathroom, It's not my fault though, She was turning me on by leaning over to grab some popcorn, she had a loose top on that gave me a great view of her cleavage… what's a girl to do? luckily I put my special mat in my bag to do it on. She just laughed every time I went in, I didn't mind though, I'd laugh if I were her.

"What you wanna do now? Apart from what you've been doing every 5 minutes since you got here?" She asked with a smile, I giggled and blushed.

"Oh ha-ha, You know it's not my fault, I just get horny easily, It's not natural for a 15 year old virgin to get horny so easily, but still… anyway… You wanna go swimming?" I asked, she thought about it for a while.

"Na, we did that yesterday, wanna go horse-riding?" She asked. Seriously, it's unbelievable how big her house is, she has a stable in her back garden, and a riding rink, it's so amazing, She lives in the street next to me, well, I say street, It's just her house there, but she's not like one of those snobby rich kids that thinks she's better than everyone else, she's really kind, and doesn't make a big deal of all she's got. Most of the kids at school didn't even know she was rich until her mom took us both out and paid for our tutors. She doesn't use it to get people to like her, she says she wants people to like her for her, and not her money. I only found out she was rich after she invited me round to her house, and I liked her before I knew.

"Yeah, sure, but only if I get to ride Misty, she's my favourite." I said, she nodded, and we both went to her wardrobe to grab riding boots and hats. Then we went down to her stables, and Mick saddled up Lorna and Misty.

We rode around racing each other, and jumping over fences, it was so much fun, about 7 months ago Mitchie gave me riding lessons, and then stopped about 4 months ago after I'd learnt pretty much everything.

Once we were done, we took the boots and hats off, and put them away, then we went back to her room.

"What you wanna do now?" I asked and she shrugged. "You wanna go to my place?" I asked, she nodded and we got our stuff together and walked to mine.

"Hey girls, you hungry?" My mom asked from behind the counter of the sub station.

"Erm… yeah, can we get two tuna salads on white?" I asked, my mom nodded and said she'd bring them up to us. We went upstairs and headed for my room, my door was slightly open, which was weird, I could've sworn I shut it before we came out.

"Justin?! What the fuck?!" I yelled, I saw my brother, sitting on my bed, watching one of my porn films, and flicking through one of the magazines.

"Alex! I'm telling mom that you've got all this stuff" he said as he quickly hit the button on the remote, turning the TV off, and closing the magazine he was looking at. I thought I hid that stuff better.

"Go ahead." I said, he nodded, and walked past me, grabbing the box and putting the Magazine and DVD box back in it, then he went downstairs, and Mitchie and I followed him… _Shit! Mitchie… I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do._

"Mom! Look what I found under Alex's bed!" Justin yelled through the substation as he held the box out, a few of the people in the substation burst out laughing. I realised there was other people laughing at me, and I ran out, crying at the fact that Justin had just revealed what I do to the whole fucking world… or at least all the people in the substation. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom, and No, I didn't do anything other than cry. Mitchie followed me up, and knocked the door, asking me to come out, but I refused.

_**Theresa's POV.**_

The whole sub station burst out laughing as Justin held out the box, Alex ran out Crying, and I shot all of the customers a death glare, and they stopped laughing, I slapped Justin around the back of the head, not hard but more of a 'Get into the back' kind of slap, he went into the kitchen, and I followed.

"Justin! I can't believe you did that to your sister! Bringing that box into view of everyone in the substation. What are you doing going through Alex' room anyway?" I exclaimed at him, he opened his mouth wide as if he was shocked at something.

"Mom! I just found a bunch of porn, Sex pills **(A/N; The Viagra)** and a dildo in her room! And you're mad that I embarrassed her and went through her room?! You should be mad at the perverted lesbian, not me!" He yelled, I'd forgot that he didn't know she was actually gay, he thought we pulled her out of school because people were calling her something she wasn't.

"Yeah, I am, I already knew she was into girls, and so does everyone except from Max, that's why we pulled her out of school, and that's why Mitchie was pulled out of school, they got bullied by the whole school just for being who they were, and as well, I already knew she had all that stuff, I brought it for her, and FYI, it's not a dildo, it's a vibrator, now I'll ask you again; what were you doing going through Alex's room?"

"I wanted to know where her wand was to break it so she'd lose the family wizard contest. She doesn't deserve to win, but she probably will 'cause she got sent to Wiz Tech for Summer boarding school." He said, he looked proud of his idea, but he was trying to hide that by looking at the floor and mumbling, as if he was ashamed, but he couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"JUSTIN! Right, You're confined to your room until your dad gets back later tonight, then he can figure out your punishment since magic's his thing. I can't believe you! Right now, your sister's god knows where, probably still crying, and it's your fault! Go upstairs and stay in your room." I yelled at him, he mumbled something about unfair, and walked through the substation and to him room, then I went to find Alex.

_**Alex's POV.**_

I sat in the bathroom, on the floor, still crying, Mitchie was still trying to talk me out, but I just ignored her, unable to talk. I looked down at the floor, which had blood on it, I looked at the razor in my hand, which also had blood on it, and then I looked at my left wrist, which had 4 open cuts on it. I hadn't done it before, and I wasn't going to do it again. People said it helps when your upset, but I cant see the big deal in it, it just hurt a lot. I did 4 cuts, just to see if it would relieve the pain, but it didn't, so I stopped.

I heard a louder tap at the door, and then I heard my moms voice.

"Alex, Honey, can you unlock the door?" She asked. I thought about it for a while, I rolled my sleeves back down then got up and walked over to the door, unlocking it, I saw my mom with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Mitch, will you wait for a minute? I wanna talk to my mom for a bit, I'll come out and talk to you in a bit." I said, and she nodded and smiled, then she went and sat on the couch in the living room. My mom followed me back into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. She knelt down next to me on the floor, and then her eyes fell to the blood on the floor, and the razor next to me, her eyes filled with tears as she gasped. She gently took my left arm in my hands, and rolled up my sleeve.

"Alex… Sweetie, why?" She asked as she pulled some tissue off the roll, and then got some ointment of some kind from under the sink.

"I- because I heard that it helps when your upset, but it didn't, I'm not gonna do it again, I promise." I said as she poured some of the ointment on the tissue.

"Okay, as long as you don't do it again." She said, as she dabbed the tissue on my wrist. It hurt a lot and I winced from the pain. "Come on, I know it stings, but it'll make it better." She said as she held it on the deepest cut.

"I can't believe him Mom, I can't believe he did that to me." I said quietly, as tears rolled down my cheeks again. She took the tissue off my wrist, and pulled me into a hug, she kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth, it always calmed me down and she knew it.

"I know sweetie, but he's in a lot of trouble now, he's in his room now and he's not aloud out till your dad gets home. I can't really punish him for doing what he thought was right and coming to me about the sex stuff, granted, he shouldn't have done it in the substation, but it would've been the right thing to do. However, he was in your room because he was trying to find your wand to break it so you couldn't take part in the family wizard contest, he won't get away with that." She said and I nodded against her chest.

"Mom… the one person who I really didn't want to find out about my problem was Justin, because he'd have it over me, and he knows, worse still, Mitchie has seen everything I have in that box." I said, my voice cracking a little, but not to much. I pulled away from her chest and looked into her eyes.

"I know honey, but if he _ever_ says _anything_ about it to you, you tell me, and I'll sort it." She said, I nodded and smiled at her. "And you know, maybe you should tell Mitchie that you like her, she's your best friend, and I'm pretty sure she likes you back, and even if she doesn't, she wont treat you differently, because you're both Gay, so she's used to people she doesn't like back liking her, Justin likes her, and she doesn't act differently around him, does she?" She asked.

"I… I guess so. Thanks mom." I said, I got up and walked over to the sink, I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, and my make-up had ran down my face, I got a make-up wipe off the windowsill, and wiped it off, my mom came up behind me, and kissed my head.

"Go get her honey." She said, I nodded, and she went back to cleaning up my blood off the floor.

"Thanks mom." I said, as I left the bathroom, and found Mitchie sitting on our couch.

"Hey Mitch, I'm sorry I didn't let you in." I said quietly as I went and sat down next to her. She smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

"Alex, can we go up to your room?" she asked, and I nodded, we got up from the couch, and I grabbed my box from on the coffee table.

"I-Mitch, I need to tell you something." I said as we both sat on my bed.

"Yeah?" she asked. This was it, I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth to talk.

"I-I like you Mitch… I-no, I… I don't like you… I think love you… No, I know that I love you. I've been head over heals in love with you for ages, and you have a right to know." I said, she was silent, she looked a little shocked, but then a smile formed on her face.

"I-What?"

"I've fallen in love with you. And I'm sorry if it freaks you out, and I understand if you never wanna speak to me aga…" I began to explain, but she cut me off… with her lips.

They were so soft, they fitted perfectly with mine, it took me a while to realise what was happening, but once I did, I kissed back. Our lips moved together in sync, and then she sucked my bottom lip in between hers, it felt so amazing.

I pulled away slowly after I needed to breath, our eyes opened, and I smiled goofily, but she did the same.

"I-wow." I said, and then I got that feeling again, oh what a great time to need to finger myself.

"Yeah, I-I like you too Alex." She said.

"Erm… not to ruin the moment or anything, but… I _gotta_ go to the bathroom to sort myself out." I said as I began to get up, and smiled, but grabbed my arm to hold me down. It hurt, she grabbed onto my cuts, which caused a burning sensation to go through me.

"Ow" I said, she looked confused.

"Why are you 'owing'?" she asked.

"I-uh-no reason… _please_ can I go sort myself out?" I asked with a whiny voice, she smirked at me, and kissed me again. As much as I needed relief right now, I was enjoying kissing her more.

"Maybe I could fix it for you?" she asked after we pulled apart. _Oh my fucking god! Is she serious?!_ She winked at me and smiled.

"Seriously?" I asked, and she nodded. "Go ahead, maybe I can _do_ you after." I said, and she smiled.

She got off the bed, and knelt down by the side of it, patting the space in front of her for me to sit there. I crawled across my bed and sat in front of her. She undid the button on my jeans, and pulled them down past my ankles and on to the floor, then she pulled my boxers down. She moved her hands to my knees and gently pulled them apart, then she lifted each of my legs and put them on her shoulders. Then she did nothing, she just stared.

"Uh, Mitch?" she looked up. "Kinda need you to keep going." I said and she nodded. She lifted her hand up, and rubbed around my clit, then, without warning, she plunged two fingers into me, pumping in and out. It felt amazing, so much better than doing it myself, and better than the vibrator. Then she hit my G-spot.

"Aah, Mitch, right there, that's the… Aah… spot." I shouted, she nodded and pushed harder onto my g-spot, rubbing around inside me. Then she pulled her fingers out of me, and licked them, which just turned me on even more… Mitchie, licking her fingers… licking _me_ off her fingers. Once she was done, she moved her head down and kissed my private area, once, twice, three times, then she licked around, pushing her tongue deep inside me. It felt so nice, wet and slippery, most probably the best feeling you can get in a place so sensitive. Then I felt it coming, I felt my walls tighten and then…

"Ah Fuck!" I yelled as my juices flowed into her mouth, She swallowed, and then moved my legs off her shoulders. I fell back onto my back, and Mitchie came and lay next to me, drooping her arm across my waist. We lay there for a while, letting our breathing even out.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?" she asked quietly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I would've thought that was obvious." She said with a smile.

_**Theresa's POV.**_

I went upstairs to tell Alex and Justin that Jerry was 5 minutes away, I got Justin to go downstairs and then I went to Alex. I listened against er door after I heard screaming from her room.

"Ah Fuck!" I heard Alex scream from inside her room, I instantly knew that she'd told Mitchie the truth. I waited outside for a minute to give them time to finish, I know it's wrong to not mind your 15 year old daughter having sex, but Mitchie's her best friend, and I know she would never intentionally hurt her, I trust Mitchie, so why not let them?

"Mitch?" I heard Alex whisper, I knew they were done. I decided to wait until they were finished having their conversation until I went in.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I would've thought that was obvious." Mitchie giggled. Then it was silent again. I knocked Alex's door, and she called me in.

"Hey, Alex, your dads nearly…"

"I'm home!" Jerry called from downstairs.

"…Home… you coming downstairs for dinner you two?" I asked, and they both nodded. It was then that I realised Alex' pants and boxers were on the floor.

"Alex, put your pants back on." I said with a knowing smile before I closed the door and went downstairs. I greeted Jerry with a kiss and A hug.

"Jerry, come with me for a minute, I need to talk to you. Justin, stay there, do not move. Max, do whatever you want for a bit." I said, Jerry looked confused, Justin was never in trouble.

"about a week ago, I caught Alex… touching herself, masturbating, It's no big deal, every kid does it, but I do think she may be more sexually frustrated than most kids, so I decided, instead of stopping her from doing something that I really cant stop her doing, I brought her some stuff to help her, you know, just some usual stuff like porn and a vibrator and a mat to do it on so I don't have to find her… essence… all over her bed sheets. Anyway, earlier today, Justin was in Alex' room looking for her wand to _break_ it so she couldn't take part in the family wizard contest. He found her stuff, and announced it in the substation, which made Alex run off and cry, she locked herself in the bathroom, and cut her wrists, she promised she wouldn't do it again, and I'm not mad at her for it, I talked to her about all of what's happened. Oh, and now, her and Mitchie are dating." I explained, he looked completely shocked.

"Erm… okay, I'll ban Justin from entering the family wizard contest, which means he doesn't get a chance to keep the family powers, and… anything else I need to know about?" he asked.

"Nope, just don't treat Alex differently because you know what she does, it's not a big deal." I said, he nodded and we went back into the living room, just as Alex walked downstairs, her fingers interlaced with Mitchie's, I smiled at the sight.

"Aww… You two look so cute together." I said as I walked over to them and pulled them both into a group hug. "Now who's hungry?" I asked after we pulled apart.

…………………………………………………………

Once we'd finished dinner, and Jerry told Justin about his punishment, we were all sitting on the couches, Alex and Mitchie were on the one person couch, Alex on Mitchie's lap, it looked so cute, I just wanted to take a picture of them. They were holding hands.

Mitchie shuffled about a bit underneath Alex, and knocked her wrist, causing Alex to gasp.

"Alex, seriously, what wrong with your wrist?" she asked, Jerry and me looked at each other.

"I-nothing." She said, Mitchie wasn't convinced though. She took Alex's wrist in her hand and pulled her sleeve up. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes when she saw the cuts.

_**Alex's POV.**_

"I'm sorry Mitchie." I said quietly.

"When?" she asked, looking into my eyes. My mom and dad both left, Max and Justin followed, so it was just us two downstairs.

"Earlier, in the bathroom…I-I'm so sorry, I'm not gonna do it again, I swear." I said, she looked back at my cuts, and let the tears fall from her eyes, which caused me to cry as well.

"I can't believe you did this Alex." She whispered, I couldn't read the emotion in her voice, I knew she was upset, but I didn't know if she was angry, or if she understood, or what.

"Mitchie, I swear, that was the first and last time I did it."

"I-I know Alex, I believe you, it's just… seeing this… seeing that you intentionally hurt yourself… it kills me." She said quietly, as more tears flowed from her eyes, I took my free hand and wiped them away, and she offered me a sad smile. "Do you trust me?" She asked, and I nodded eagerly. _How could she even have to ask that? I'd trust her with my life._

She took her right hand and gently traced my cuts with her index finger, I winced from the pain, because they were still new cuts, she stopped, but I told her it was okay for her to carry on. She looked into my eyes and then pulled my damaged wrist up to her lips, where she kissed each cut.

"I love you Alex." She said against my wrist.

"I love you to Mitch." I said, and then I got that feeling again.

"Need to go upstairs?" she asked, she must have noticed the look on my face. I nodded and she went upstairs with me. As soon as my bedroom door was shut, she pulled my pants down again, followed by my boxers.

_She knows me so well…_

**WOW! This is my longest & most sexual story yet!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**9 pages on word!**

**X**

**REVIEWS…**


End file.
